Why Not a Foon?
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: Everyone knows long distance relationships suck. Yuki is no exception. Kyo pays a visit. Will Yuki and Kyo be able to pick it up where they left off? And the others? :Sequel to Spork:
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Well, a lot of people (well…okay four now…but details, details) thought there should be more and I agreed, so…I have racked my brains for a sequel I guess. Now…All that's left to figure out is if I'm going to make this a small little epilogue or a multi-chapter sequel. Well, I'll see after this.**  
**--NarutoKyuu

* * *

**

_**Title: Why Not a Foon?**_  
_**Chapter: One**_  
_**Summary: Everyone knows long distance relationships suck. Yuki is no exception. Kyo pays a visit. Will Yuki and Kyo be able to pick it up where they left off? And the others? (Sequel to Spork)**_  
_**Pairings: KyoYuki**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, maybe a case of OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: As stated, I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**_

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

"Hey, Yuki, come on!" Shigure loudly paraded into Yuki's room. He was just a centimeter away from slamming the door against the wall. Yuki answered with a grunt and buried himself under the covers and placed the pillow over his head to block the obnoxious noise that was Shigure. "Since school's gotten out, you've been sleeping literally twelve hours a day!"

Yuki groaned and murmured, "That's what breaks are for. Catching up on sleep."

"Okay, have it your way. I just thought you'd like to get up a little earlier for a change." Shigure turned and left. If he had been more awake, he probably would have noticed the strange tone Shigure had. Too bad he wasn't.

It had been a few months since Kyo had left, and school was over. It had been over for a week and Yuki had recently come to the conclusion that having a long distance relationship sucked to no end. It seemed strange that it had taken him some odd months to come to realize that, but once he thought about it, it was probably because of the lack of school work to take up his time. And now he was wasting half of his days in his bed.

Some hours later, Yuki turned over and threw the blanket off of him. He groggily opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. This was about the time of day his body simply refused to go back to sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he had too much energy to go back under the covers and sleep. And it was about this time that he actually wanted to get out of bed. If only for a second. It did get uncomfortably hot under the blankets.

"Still not a morning person, huh?" Yuki turned his head slowly to the side. A very familiar person was standing, back facing him. Kyo was moving from book to book in the tall shelf, sometimes pulling one out to look at it. He stuck a book back in and turned around wearing a smirk.

Yuki rolled over, stopping himself just in time from falling off the bed and meeting the floor. He sat up on the bed and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, making the ghost of a smile. He vaguely registered that his mind wasn't all there. Oh well. "When did you get back?"

Kyo shrugged. "A few hours ago I guess." Oh. So that's why Shigure came to wake him up. "So what've you been eating?"

Yuki replied with his own shrug. "We got by."

"Of course," Kyo replied sarcastically. He sat on the bed next to Yuki. "So…what's been going on?"

"Oh…nothing much. There's actually some peace around here," Yuki added in, just for fun.

Kyo cocked an eyebrow. "So…it's been boring?"

"No, it's been quiet. There's a difference," Yuki clarified.

"Quiet, boring, same difference," he replied in a dismissive tone.

"There's a difference between those as well."

"Whatever. But you missed me." It sure didn't sound like a question.

"What if I said no?" Yuki asked as he got up to make his way out of his room.

"I'd feel really sad and would have to leave. Then you could either make everyone hate you for making me leave or live with the guilt of not telling them I was ever here." Kyo answered without hesitation. It was like he had planned this all out.

"I can live with that," Yuki replied, going into the hallway. He was already keeping something from Kyo; he could keep something from the others.

Kyo huffed and followed Yuki out the door. He caught up to Yuki as they were walking down the stairs. "You know…" he started then drifted off.

"Yeah?" Yuki turned his head to look at Kyo.

"It's just…really awkward…you know? I mean, sure, we've kept in contact, and I'm really glad to be visiting, but…we haven't seen each other for a while…and it's…it just feels…weird." Kyo was muttering.

They stopped at the base of the stairs. "I guess I can say I understand what you mean."

"Man, I didn't think it'd be this hard." Kyo was mumbling to himself, not really intending for Yuki to hear. "With how we were still talking, it really felt like we were together. Didn't think this would change anything much…"

"Do you always talk to yourself? Or should I record this moment?"

Kyo looked at Yuki in shock and a brilliant flush crossed his cheeks. Before he could go on a rant of incoherent, sputtered words, he was shoved forward. By reflex, his hands shot out and caught himself against the wall. Kyo slowly opened his eyes that he was unaware he had closed in the first place, and found himself staring into dark, clear, amethyst depths. Oh damn. The whole of Kyo's face went red and Yuki's face took on a faint blush.

Kyo turned his head slowly to the left, looking up the stairs. There was Shigure trying to make a nice, safe, quiet getaway. Yuki followed the other's line of sight and just caught Shigure as he rounded the corner. Kyo removed his hands from the wall and bolted up the stairs, Yuki right behind him.

"Shigure!!!"

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

Kyo sat on the floor, back to the bed, facing the wall. He was currently throwing a small ball at the wall, creating a rhythmic thumping as the ball hit the floor, the wall, and then the floor repeatedly. Yuki was lying on his stomach on the bed, reading. It was quiet (not counting the bouncing ball), and there was a peaceful air in the room. Or, as Kyo would say, it had an air of boredom, which isn't too short from the actual truth.

"Hey, hand me the phone?" Kyo asked.

Yuki reached back and grabbed the phone off of the nightstand and tossed it to Kyo; all the while keeping his eyes glued on the pages in his book. "Why?"

Kyo caught the phone right before it clocked him on the head. "You need to get out," he replied, quickly dialing the number. That caught Yuki's attention. He looked up from the book in confusion.

"What does that have to do with the phone?" he asked slowly.

"You'll find out." Kyo answered, waiting for the person on the other side of the line to pick up. Yuki slightly rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to his book…with no intention of paying attention to the words on the pages at all.

"Hey, Tohru!" Kyo spoke into the phone. "How can you mistake me for Yuki? I feel hurt. Oh, I got here sometime in the morning. No, I don't really know the time. Best guess? Around seven. Wait…who's that? Haru?! What's he–oh hey, Haru! Wh-What? No! How did you–I was…?" By the end his voice had lowered and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. This was the downside to listening to only one side of a conversation; you would most likely never know what went on the other side of the line. Yuki gave up on pretending to read around this time. It wasn't like Kyo was paying attention anyways. "Oh fine." Kyo shove the phone into Yuki's face. "Apparently he doesn't believe me."

Yuki, confused like crazy, took the phone and held it up to his ear. "Um…Hello?"

"Hey, Yuki." Haru was on the other side.

"So…Did you need to ask something? From what Kyo said it sounded like you did."

"Oh, right. So…did you and Kyo get to do anything?"

"What are you trying to hint at?" Yuki asked, getting suspicious very quickly.

"Nothing that you won't know about."

Yuki glanced at Kyo, trying to converse on telepathic levels. Looked like Kyo didn't know ESP. He gave up on the attempt and returned his attention to the phone just in time to tune into the last bits of what seemed to be a long sentence. "–you guys go?"

"Can you say that again?"

"You weren't listening? Man, it's worse than I thought," Haru teased.

"…What?" Yuki was a bit blank.

"Oh never mind. We were going to the mall tomorrow. I was asking if you guys could go."

"Whatever he asked, you're not doing anything worthwhile here so sure," Kyo butt in.

Okay, maybe Kyo did have some psychic abilities. Yuki sent Kyo a glare and answered Haru with a "sure."

"So where are we going?" he asked as soon as Yuki put the phone back into its cradle.

"The mall, around noon, thanks to you."

"Hey, you need to learn how to wake up earlier than noon," Kyo replied.

Yuki didn't reply. He chose to calmly place himself back onto his bed and to start reading the book once more.

"Denial's bad for you, just saying," Kyo threw in, deciding to turn the computer on.

Yuki was a millimeter away from deciding to chuck the book at his head for that comment. But of course Yuki had more self-control than that.

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this guy's a little short. I was trying to get it out yesterday, for the first day of Chinese New Year's, but as you can see, that didn't happen. Well, tell me what you think. And tell me if you think that this should be multi-chapter. It's really up to you guys.**  
**Happy Chinese New Year's you guys! Year of the Rat! –hugs Yuki–**  
**--NarutoKyuu**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Mwahahaha! I am back! FEAR ME!! Yeah…well…I guess I sort of just skipped on to a break, working on personal projects and such. I seem to do that a lot…Well, anyways, I'm **_**finally**_** updating this. It feels good. I guess. xD Gotta get myself out of the Harry Potter fandom somehow. Haha…how long has it been since I've updated this?**  
**--NarutoKyuu**

* * *

_**Title: Why Not a Foon?**_  
_**Chapter: Two**_  
_**Summary: Everyone knows long distance relationships suck. Yuki is no exception. Kyo pays a visit. Will Yuki and Kyo be able to pick it up where they left off? And the others? Sequel to Spork**_  
_**Pairings: KyoYuki**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, most likely a case of OOCness, slight coarse language**_  
_**Disclaimer: Well. Define the term fanfiction. FAN. FICTION. Yeah. You get it. I don't own the characters.**_

* * *

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

Yuki blearily looked at the clock. It cheerily announced the time in big white numbers: 10:50 AM. Deciding he had woken up much too early, he turned around and tried to go back to sleep. Tried. It was hard to go back to _un_consciousness when he was very _consciously_ aware of someone breathing _his_ air an inch from his _face_. Oh, and what was that? A strange weight, he finally determined as an arm, was along his waist.

Kyo smirked. "You stole my room."

Yuki pulled away and sat on the edge of his bed, back facing the other. What the heck… "How do you figure?"

"Well, your room was always abnormally hot in the summer and abnormally cold in the winter. When I woke up I just noticed how _bizarrely _hot it was in there," Kyo explained his logic. "And besides, I don't remember my window quite facing east."

Yuki mutely rummaged through his closet, trying to find something clean to wear. "It's been a while. How do you know that your memory isn't failing you?"

"I should be able to clearly remember a room I spent living in for the past three years or so. I don't think my memory's _that_ bad."

"How should I know? You could barely remember what literary term was which," Yuki bounced back lightly. "You thought a metaphor was a _meter_ for goodness' sake."

"Well excuse me for finding literature so extremely–" Kyo stopped talking as soon as Yuki had removed the shirt he had been sleeping in (which just so happened to be the one he had been wearing the previous day) to replace it with the one he had found deep in the confines of his closet.

"What?" Yuki asked, turning his head and cocking an eyebrow. To Kyo's discomfort, Yuki continued changing as if it were nothing. Like it should be. Of course.

Kyo sputtered for a few seconds, eyes wide. Yuki sighed, shook his head, and finished putting his jeans on. "So are we going?"

"Going?"

"Okay, well, as long as we're not going anywhere, move over so I can get back to sleep."

Kyo snapped back to his senses. "No, of course we're going!"

"Oh you can't be serious," Yuki groaned, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into those sheets. Then again, once he was up and out of bed, he was up and out of bed. "Fine…"

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

Yuki trailed behind, feeling terrible. He had only gotten five hours of sleep (what he was doing until five AM in the morning, he would never know) and felt like a zombie. While they had been eating, he found himself dozing off in the chair, until Kyo had kicked him in the shin. Then that had triggered an argument that drained all of the rat's newfound energy. So now he was with Tohru and Kisa in…an _American Eagle_ store…for some…strange…unfathomable reason.

_What in the world was going on_? He had piles of clothing dumped into his arms and was shoved into a changing room. Again with the "what the freak?"

At the two girls' prompting, he reluctantly tried the clothing on. …wait…why the hell was there a _skirt_?

Oh how is friends loved harassing him. Goodness.

He had the greatest urge to check the offending piece of fabric over the door, but of course he had been raised better.

Damn.

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha, terribly short. It's been….what, four, five months? And this is all I give you? Why yes! Yes! –goes insane for a moment- Anyways, it's for my friend. She's been bugging me (haha, not really) about updating my fanfics so…there ye have it.**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: -lets out a strangled cry- I have absolutely no clue what to do for this at all! All semblance of a plot to this has left me and I'm so sorry you guys! It's been a while since I've even seen anything FB related and I'm afraid I'll butcher their characters so much from this point on I'm not sure if I should even attempt to finish this or not. I'll try to write this chapter somewhat well and let me know what you guys think, alright? I really thank those who have the will to stay with me this whole time. –grins sheepishly-**  
**--NarutoKyuu**

* * *

_**Title: Why Not a Foon?**_  
_**Chapter: Three**_  
_**Summary: Everyone knows long distance relationships suck. Yuki is no exception. Kyo pays a visit. Will Yuki and Kyo be able to pick it up where they left off? And the others? Sequel to Spork**  
**Pairings: KyoYuki, HaruTohru**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, most likely a case of OOCness**_  
_**Disclaimer: Well. Define the term fanfiction. FAN. FICTION. Yeah. You get it. I don't own the characters. I'm sure everyone is much happier because of that.**_

* * *

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

Yuki felt mortified. He wanted whatever deity there was looking over them pitiful mortals to smite him right then and there. He was currently holed up in his room, wondering what bodily harm could come to him if he jumped out of his window. The bag of newly purchased clothing (that had probably drained both Tohru and Kisa's _life's savings_) was pushed into the dark recesses of his closet, doomed to never see light again.

It was a pity all that money wasn't spent on something actually worthwhile.

"Oi, Yuki," Kyo rapped on his door. "You've been in there ever since we got home yesterday. You're not trying to kill yourself again, are you?"

'Not necessarily kill…' he thought to himself. He could just see Kyo rolling his eyes at the silence right about now.

"I'm sure whatever Tohru and Kisa made you do really can't be any worse than what…Don't even make me go there."

'Ha…' Yuki finally replied, "You have no idea."

He had eventually and very reluctantly tried on the stupid skirt at the relentless threats of the two girls. Then he had made the mistake of glancing at the mirror after they had gotten a quick look before he slammed the door shut again. That was the moment when he had realized, with a sudden shock of horror, he just so happened to be a _bit_…well, feminine. He most definitely refused to admit that dressed in the female garb, a stranger wouldn't be able to tell he was of the opposite sex unless they happened to be very observant.

Kyo's voice brought him back from the swirling downward ride of despair his mind enjoyed riding quite often these days. "Anyways, Haru so casually dropped that he, and I can_not_ believe that this is coming out of my mouth, got a date with Tohru."

"WHAT?!" Yuki had stumbled over his bed in his haste to open the door in his shock.

Kyo nodded solemnly. "Exactly what my reactions were." He failed to mention that with the shock and the yelling, he had been in the process of trying a pair of pants on (the insults of Hiro egging him on), had ended up tripping in his haste to pull the pants up, and banging his head on the door, ending with a nice reel of cussing. "But he seemed panicky," he commented lightly, "Mentioned that I'd have to accompany him, discreetly of course. He _somehow_ convinced me to go along with it," he ended bitterly.

Yuki nodded sympathetically. "He can get a bit terrifying when that other personality comes out. But why are you telling me about it? I'm sure I would've just been fine with the knowledge that Haru was able to finally ask her out."

"Well, _about that_," Kyo started, wandering into the room. He started heading to the closet, much to the other's horror. He restrained the urge to block the way to the closet as he anxiously waited for the completion of the sentence. "Well, you're coming with me."

"…WHAT?!"

Kyo raised his eyebrows, turning to look at him. "I'm not stalking the two all over the carnival alone."

"I'm _not_ going with you to _stalk_ them!" Yuki rebutted.

"Okay fine. I'm not going to go all over the carnival providing discreet emotional support by myself," he frowned. Why was he so reluctant to go?

Yuki sighed, flopping back onto his bed. Kyo did have a point. It would look odd if there was someone there all alone just seeming to wander around. There was also the fact of the awkwardness that would ensue if Tohru happened to spot Kyo. "You owe me."

"Yeah yeah," Kyo mumbled as he went back to diving into the darkness of the closet. Yuki winced. "He also happened to mention something about…aha!"

Everything just happened to _click_. "They set this up."

"What do you mean?"

Kyo coughed awkwardly after rummaging around the bag. Yuki wanted to vanish that instant.

"Shut. Up."

"I didn't say anything!" he yelled, coming out of the closet with the thrice cursed bag in hand.

"Do I have to?"

"This is Haru we're talking about."

Yuki sighed again, covering his eyes with a hand. Why oh why did life enjoy torturing him so?

"So…how did they–"

"Tohru can come up with some pretty interesting threats, actually," Yuki interrupted.

"Ah."

"When is it?"

"Saturday I believe."

"Oh…okay." 'Now let me wallow in my self-pity,' he thought.

xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

* * *

**A/N: Ah. Uh. Brain dead…wrote this in one go. Yes. My brain likes spouting out random nonsense. So again, please tell me…how I'm doing with this…'cause I'm a bit disheartened right now. :) Thankies. (Yeah...this one is short too. I'm sorry guys. I would've made it longer but I wanted to see how you guys felt about this.)**  
**--NarutoKyuu**

**Special thanks to AzhureSapphire for the review. I didn't actually **_**intend**_** for it to seem like that, but it was a very interesting idea. - I may just use it, if this continues like this.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay, this'll be the last chapter, because…I just lost it. Hopefully this one will actually be worth reading though…'cause the last few chapters just **_**sucked**_**. Like, totally. I thank anyone who was willing to stick by this…**  
**--NarutoKyuu**

* * *

_**Title: Why Not a Foon?**_  
_**Chapter: Four**_  
_**Summary: Everyone knows long distance relationships suck. Yuki is no exception. Kyo pays a visit. Will Yuki and Kyo be able to pick it up where they left off? And the others? Sequel to Spork**_  
_**Pairings: KyoYuki, HaruTohru**_  
_**Rating: Teen**_  
_**Genre: Humor/Romance**_  
_**Warnings: shonen-ai, most likely a case of OOCness, coarse language**_  
_**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure the word fanfiction is a compound word combining the words fan and fiction. Otherwise meaning I don't own anything I use here. Just using it for entertainment.**_

* * *

Xforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxspoonxforkxfoonx

Come that Saturday, forget being up a creek without a paddle; Yuki was floundering around in a middle of a lake with only a tiny, miniature piece of wood as a floatation device. It was awkward to say in the least. Kyo hadn't slipped into his role as easily as he thought he would, and Yuki was just too busy appearing invisible to be doing much of anything at all. To Haru's credit, _his_ date was going absolutely fine, no nervousness whatsoever on his behalf, much to Yuki's annoyance. Of course the bastard had been lying.

He couldn't shove out of his mind of the idea of being _set up_ and not even noticing. What bothered him even more was the fact that, apparently, _everyone_ was in on it. What bugged him to no end was wondering why they decided to in the first place. He was perfectly fine and had voiced no complaints about being the way he was, and as far as he knew, Kyo hadn't either. …Ah…but there was the fact that Kyo probably still had feelings for him and everyone just _happened_ to remember.

Yuki sighed tiredly, not noticing that it was Kyo he was leaning against. Now what was he going to do? He was pretty sure he didn't think of the other that way. Right, right?

Kyo, on the other hand, was trying to make the most of the moment. His arm was wrapped around his shoulder, his face buried on to top of Yuki's head. "Are you alright?"

No, no he wasn't alright. "Don't you have a problem with this?"

"You'll have to be more specific."

"You know what I mean," Yuki grumbled. He pulled away and looked up. He glared upon finding Haru staring at them, but it being Haru, the glare had no effect whatsoever.

"I don't have a problem."

"How can you not have a problem?" Yuki asked incredulously. "Without even bothering to see if we _minded_ or what we _think_ about it, they just go ahead and _do it_. I mean, how do they know it won't just make everything a lot worse?"

"Calm down," Kyo tried to soothe him. He tugged on a strand of lavender playfully and grinned. "Hey, you're already here so it doesn't matter. Just relax. We don't have to _do_ anything, but don't stress out."

Yuki batted the hand away and sighed. "I guess." He stared out into nothingness and periodically took small sips out of his water bottle. Leaning back on the bench, he figured it wasn't too bad. It was a relatively nice day, only a tiny bit too hot and that was solved by a cool breeze, and the sun was only just a little too bright. It was also nice to see kids running around everywhere enjoying themselves.

Kyo lightly plucked at the skirt. "You know, you probably didn't have to wear that."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me that now?"

The orange-haired teen scooted away while smirking. "Well, this is probably a once in a lifetime thing. I mean, we'll probably never get to see you in a skirt again. And you've gotta admit, you do look cute."

He averted his eyes after rolling them. But he then came to a realization. He looked back over, eyes narrowed in accusation. "You were in this too!"

"Well…Indirectly…" He held up his hands in the universal 'I'm unarmed, please don't shoot' motion.

Yuki moved and stood over Kyo, jabbing his finger into his chest. "Do you know just how _much_ of my dignity I had to _stuff down the drain _and bid a farewell to _forever_? Do you know just how much I had to _sacrifice_ just to put up with all of your idiocies?!"

Kyo sighed, took the hand that was currently probably making a bruise in his and gently pressed his lips to the skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really didn't think you'd actually go through with it…I just wanted it to get back to the way it used to be."

Yuki plopped down on the bench. "You should've thought about this before acting it out."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda…" he smirked as amethyst eyes were rolled. "So you forgive me?"

"No."

"Oh come on," he whined.

He glared. "Nothing, I repeat: _nothing_ will ever make me forgive you for this."

"Even this?" Kyo leaned over and kissed him. Now, somewhere in the back of Yuki's mind, something was screaming '_finally_' and doing a victory dance, but that was way, way, _way_ in the back, and even if he did realize it (not very likely) he would never admit it. If he had any say in it, which he probably didn't, considering he started kissing back. Upon realization of what he was exactly doing a few seconds later, he pulled away, looking pointedly the other way, his face flushed. "No, not even that."

"Whatever you say," he said flippantly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop that," he grumbled, moving to the side, hiding a smile.

At the risk of sounding seriously stupid, completely cliché, and utterly corny, this was probably a start of a…forget it, it can't be said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it's short yes…I'm so sorry. At this rate I regret ever trying to write a sequel. It just doesn't compare to **_**Spork**_**. So anyways…Hope you liked it. You are definitely not getting me to write a third installment of this. This is so corny I feel ashamed.**  
**--NarutoKyuu**

Yuki: -twirls the spork around- So why isn't it called a foon?

Kyo: …Well, I guess it could but, it just sounds really weird. Right?

Yuki: …foon. I guess.

Kyo: -grins- You're not implying that you want me to be on top, are you?

Yuki: No way.

Kyo: -snickers- Right, right. We'll see.

NK: Okaaay…let's move it along. Yuki you can yell at Kyo later. You are _not_ going to take up this extra space. …And no, I'm not just adding this as a filler to make it seem longer. –shifts eyes- …Just please review and…leave me to my shame. Thank you.


End file.
